Flashing Lights
by Maria33 a.k.a. Rei Uzumaki
Summary: And the weather's so breezy...why can't life ALWAYS be this easy? Oh yeah, because there's a Kira case to solve. Naruto x-over with Death Note, somewhat AU, Matt x Ino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, the song in this chapter, or Naruto...but I DO own the plot. D

--

'_How can I put this story together for you? there's so many pieces I don't know where to start, well for one...my name is Ino Yamanaka. I grew up in London for at least twelve years in a orphanage called; 'The Wammy House'...'_

A small girl with short pale blond colored hair and pupiless light blue eyes ran down a hill one sunny day. She then stopped running once she saw two slightly older boys lagging behind. "Oh come on boys! Can't you hurry up?!"_Yea..._

_Can ya say, 'Chi-city? Chi-city? CHI-CITY!'_

"Damn it Ino!"

A boy who was one year older then her said, he had blond hair like hers and bigger eyes that looked black. He wore all black and looked evil as he stared at Ino panting heavily. Next to him was a boy who was one year older then him, he had short red hair, wore goggles on his head, and wore a stripped white and black t-shirt. "WE'RE NOT AS FAST AS **YOU **ARE!" he growled.

"Actually, Matty seemed faster then you!" the girl known as Ino replied, with a pout before she then said, "Maybe it's because your eating too much chocolate." "What...?!" the boy evilly asked. "Ah Ino, why make him more pissed off then he ALREADY is!?" the red-head asked, looking a bit miserable.

"Because it'll make him run faster, now COME ON!" she replied, taking off running.

_I'm comin' home again..._

'_Yeah, that's me when I was younger. Those two boys...they were my best friends, Mello- the evil looking one in black and Matt- the red-head with the dirty goggles.' _

_Do you think about me, now and then?_Ino laughed as she ran over the hill with a happy smile on her face while Mello seemed eager to tackle her, Matt on the other hand looked like he wanted to be OUT of the situation.

_Yea!_

"Oh give it up, MELLO! But hey, at least your burning fat!" Ino giggled, as she hopped off to the gates of the orphanage as the sun almost went down. "Hey! It's getting late now!" Matt suddenly noted. "So what?! This girl needs to DIE!" Mello growled.

"The word die..." Matt begun, before he suddenly asked, "That's a bit RASH, don't ya think?"

_Do you think about me now and then?Cause I'm coming home again..._

_Me and home again._

'_Lemme see, that was one good memory I had...now how did I met those two? It all started out like this...'_

A very young three year old Ino stared at a five year old Matt who was playing a game against another child. "I win!" Matt taunted, sticking out his tongue. The child stomped off in anger.

Ino blinked at him before lightly blushing, he was kind of cute, even back then.

--

"Why do you wear those goggles?" Ino asked him one day as she saw Matt try to adjust them on his head. "Huh?" he asked, in response as he blinked. "Those goggles!" she replied, poking him in the shoulder lightly. "Their way too big for you." she explained.

"Oh...I've always had them. My dad gave them too me before he died." Matt replied, with a smile as the two first made eye contact with each other. "My names Ino, what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Mail Jeevas, but you can call me Matt!" he replied, with a smile.

--

The two were both soon shown walking off together, Matt happily and quietly playing a video game on a Gameboy while Ino was looking at the flowers with a light smile on her face.

_I met this girl when I was three years old_

_And what I loved most, she had so much soul_

_She said, 'Excuse me lil' homie, I know you don't know me but..._

_My name is Windy, and I like to blow trees.'_

'_Yep, that's how it all started. After that when I was five and Matt was seven we met Mello. I remember how I met him too...'_

"This is Miheal Keehl." Roger said, holding a dirty looking boy by his side. His hair was lightly messed up, he held a cross in his hand, and looked completely evil like he didn't even want to be stared at.

"Look at him!" Ino whispered, in amazement. "Ino...!" Matt whispered back, in a more scolding way. "Be nice to him now and make him feel welcomed..." Roger said, before walking off back to his office. "My names Matt, and this is Ino...I guess we don't need to ask you your name though." he lightly chuckled.

"Miheal? That's a strange name, but then again you don't see much people named Ino do you?" she giggled, before holding out her hand to him. "Wanna be friends?" There was no response before Mello slowly shook his head. Matt stared in amazement at the two blondes."Alright! Stay here, okay? I'll be back tomorrow with a treat I think you might like!" Ino grinned.

_And from that point, I never blow her off._

'_And from that point, we three were inseparable. Always together like partners in crime...and in a way, I liked to think of us like that. I hoped it would never end sometimes...'_

_Come from outta town I like to show her off._

_They like to act tough? She like to tear em' off!And made them straighten up their act because she know they soft._

The young five, six and seven versions of Ino, Mello, and Matt who were all running together and then shown as ten, eleven, and twelve year olds who were running together.

'_Then, even when we got in the 'two-digit' age stage we were still together and at times we even ventured out together out of the orphanage at night. We didn't care back then...'_

_And when I grew up, she showed me how to go downtown_

_And at nighttime my face lit up, so astound. _

"Promise we'll be friends forever?" Ino asked, as she, Matt, and Mello sat under a tree together. "Forever?" Mello asked, rolling his eyes before replying, "One of us will PROBABLY get adopted before then." Matt nudged Mello once he noticed how innocent Ino looked. "Yeah, we probably will." Matt replied, with a smile.

_And I told her in my heart is where she'd be!_

'_Out of all kids at the Whammy house, Matt and I were the closest though. I wasn't even as close to MELLO as I was with Matt and we were all friends. My roommates, they were two girls who were friendly and seemed willing to be my friends but they ended up all getting adopted and left me there all alone as usual, which is why I often tried not too get too close.'_

_She never messed with entertainers cause they always leave._

"So Ashley got adopted?" Matt asked, playing on his gameboy. "Yeah...and before I knew it Cindy got adopted too..." Ino replied. "Hey Ino, why don't you think that you won't get adopted?" Matt suddenly asked.

"I don't know, I guess...I'm just not what their looking for." Ino responded, in sadness. _'Roger, the guy who technically ran the place made sure that I wouldn't get adopted. Why? It's because my heritage is special...my mom and dad they were actually NINJAS along with being experts in mind transfers. Which is probably why if someone did want to adopt me it wouldn't be 'right.'_

_She said; 'It felt like they walked and drove on me.' _

_Knew I was gang affiliated got on TV and told on me._

_I guess that's why last winter she got so cold on me._

Matt sighed at Ino's depression before saying, "Look Ino, don't worry about it! I mean, you still have me and Mello here. Right?" "Right." Ino replied, with a smile.

_She said; 'Ye, keep makin that, keep makin' that platinum and gold for me.' _

'_Then that's when the unexpected happened on my twelfth birthday...I got ADOPTED.'_

"YOU'LL NEVER EVER BELIEVE IT!" Ino chirped, running into Matt and Mello's room twirling around. Mello looked shocked as he saw Ino run in and suddenly hug Matt happily. "Oh yeah, forget about me..." Mello thought, rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" Matt asked, dropping his control and looking sad as he was 'separated' from it. "I got...I got...ADOPTED!" Ino giggled. Both Matt and Mello looked shocked at Ino's confession.

"You did?" Matt asked, in amazement. "Oh wow, GREAT. I'm soo happy..." Mello sarcastically replied. "Huh? I thought you two would be more happy..." Ino confessed. "I don't know...we were actually sticking to the fact that we'd be together forever, even LEAVE this place together." Matt admitted.

Ino looked amazed at that statement Matt had made.

_But if you REALLY cared for her, then you woulda never hit the airport_

_To fallow your dreams._

'_I think that the biggest mistake of my life. Telling them that.'_"Really?" Ino asked, blinking. "YEAH, Ino." Mello answered. "But it's alright though, your too good for this place anyway." Matt smiled at Ino.

_Sometimes I still talk to her._

_But when I talk to her, it always seems like she's talking about me..._

'_Matt was trying to make me feel happy and better after Mello had told me that but I knew better, he seemed a bit sad I was leaving. And after realizing I would probably never see them again...I felt sad too.'_

_She said; 'You left your kids_

_And they just like you._

_They wanna rap and make soul beats just like you.'_

'_I would probably make more and other friends...but nobody could compare to those two. A chocolate eating boy with bad mood swings and a gamer freak.'_

_But they just not YOU_

_And I just got through, talkin' bout what people trynna do_

_Just not NEW!_

Ino turned around staring at Mello and Matt would stood outside staring at her, Mello munching on chocolate hard and Matt trying to focus on both her and the game he was playing. Behind Ino was a twelve year old boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes and his dad who was the spitting image of him."Bye you two...I'll...I'll miss you." Ino hurtfully admitted. "This place will probably be better off anyway." Mello said. Matt glanced at her one last time, Ino's eyes widened as Matt suddenly responded, "Bye Ino, I'll miss you too."

_Now everybody got the game figured out all wrong._

_I guess you never know what you got till' it's GONE._

_I guess that's why I'm here and I can't come back home,_

_And guess when I heard that?When I was back home. _

'_And as I sat down on that leather seat of a taxi, I watched the Whammy house disappear in the distance. I should have been happy, no more Roger, no more fog, no more gloomy London but...I just couldn't help but feel the need to stay. However, that couldn't be done.'Every interview I'm representing you!Making you proud!Reach for the sky! So when you fall you land on a cloud!Jump in the crowd!Sparkin' lighters wave em' around!If you don't know by now,_

_I'm talking about CHI-TOWN!!_Ino then turned around and tried to look straight forward, towards the 'future.'

_Maybe do you remember when...fireworks at lake Michigan. _

_Now I'm comin' home again..._

'_I thought I'd never see those two guys again...or would I? Eh, who knows what the future might bring.'_

_Maybe we could start again?_

TBC...

--I hope you all liked the first chapter, this IS my first Death Note story though. Well, Death Note X-over story anyway. Why was Ino Yamanaka in the Whammy house? Well, that fact will be explained later on in the fic actually. The song in this chapter, it's 'Homecoming' by Kanye West, a very good song actually. XD Well as I normally say...

Have a nice day.


	2. Reunited AgainRunaway Matt and Mello

This is a time skip chapter just so you know, also you see both of Naruto's parents in here too! The characters 'Shetani' and 'Nicol'...they don't belong to me, they belong to Blacksand1 just so ya know! Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

--Chapter Two: Runaways Matt and Mello/Reunited again! 

"Mello...?" Matt grumbled, as he laid in bed half-asleep. His eyes were somewhat squinted as he only saw Mello holding a suitcase and his half-way pushed out the window. "Shh!" Mello ordered, looking mad as he glanced over at Matt.

"What are you...what are you doing!?" Matt asked. "Look, I've just about been in this orphanage for almost fifteen years! You think I can honestly STAY here any much longer?!" Mello asked. "...I don't know because I'm NOT you." Matt responded.

"Figures you'd tell me that." Mello thought, with a frown. "So...your going to jump OUT the window? The second story WINDOW?" Matt asked, puzzled by his roommates action. Mello then smirked and said, "Of course!" "...mind if I come along too?" Matt asked, with a grin. "...sure." Mello shrugged. Matt grabbed his goggles, his gameboy, his clothes, and a suitcase and stuffing it all inside. "Aiight, I'm ready." Matt said, slipping on his shoes and walking up behind Mello.

Mello looked out the window for a minute before looking somewhat nervous. "What's wrong with you? afraid of some heights?" Matt chuckled. "No!" Mello growled. "WELL GO!" Matt ordered, suddenly pushing Mello out the window much to his displeasure.

"**AHHHHHHHH**!!"There was a huge crash as Mello hit the ground, his suitcase landed right by him. "I'm gonna kick your ass Matt!" Mello weakly said, as he rolled over in pain. "Oops." Matt grinned, jumping out the window himself with his own suitcase.

"What the hell...? How did YOU manage to land on your feet!?" Mello growled. Matt grinned as he coyly replied, "Perfect balance."

--

"Huh?" a girl suddenly said, looking shocked as she heard things fall outside. "Near, did you hear that?" she asked. "Yes I did Shetani, it was probably Matt and Mello trying to escape." Near responded, playing with toys.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Shetani asked, looking pretty puzzled. "...if they want to leave, then they can leave." Near responded.

--

"C'MON! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Mello ordered, as they ran through the gates quick as possible.

--

"_Ms. Ino Yamanaka...or Uzumaki now, is it?" A fifteen year old Ino perked up at the voice, it sounded completely familiar, like she knew it from somewhere before...in Ino's mind a small seven year old playing a gameboy flashed through it, he had messy red hair, wore goggles, and had pale green eyes. "Yeah, it looks like her...only she's not so bald-headed anymore." The next flash in Ino's mind was a small blond haired boy with a bad attitude expression as he bit down on chocolate. Ino then suddenly smiled happily as she turned around, _

"_Mail! Miheal!"There they were, her two childhood friends from the orphanage standing there behind her. Mello, he was older, taller, and still bit on that chocolate bar sending pieces somewhat flying everywhere around him. Matt, he stood their with his goggles on and playing on a DS, not a gameboy this time._

"_I...I...!" Ino felt like crying as she saw them and ran up quickly as possible. "I MISSED-" Ino technically pushed Mello out the way and hugged Matt making them both shocked._

"INNNOOO!! WAKE UUPPP!!"Ino's eyes snapped open as she saw a fifteen year old grinning boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit along with dark blue sandals and a black headband with long strings in the back. "AH!" Ino squeaked, as she suddenly grabbed her covers tightly looking shocked.

"NARUTO DON'T COME IN MY ROOM AND WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!!" she suddenly threw a random pillow at Naruto making him yell out in amazement. "Hey! Ino! I was just gonna...!!" Naruto whimpered, dodging the many pillows thrown at him.

'_Ugh, remember me? Ino Yamanaka. Yep I've grown my hair, went shopping out for the most STYLISH clothes, and got more sexier then EVER! I've also gotten adopted by the Uzumaki/Namikaze family, that little knucklehead in front of me is my brother...Naruto.' _

In the kitchen a beautiful women with light blue eyes and long red hair flinched as she heard a very loud thump from upstairs fallowed by Naruto's scream. "There at it AGAIN, aren't they Kushina?" A man asked, he wore a long jacket with flames at the end and looked like a much older version of Naruto. "Yes they are, Minato." Kushina sighed.

'_Those two adults are my 'parents' Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, also known as Kushina Uzumaki. Their good people, and I'm well respected since I AM his daughter...well, adopted daughter anyway...'_

Naruto whimpered as he ran out the room with white feathers in his spiky blond hair. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Ino slammed the door as she walked to the bathroom, which was her own PERSONAL bathroom in her bedroom.

--

Ino combed back her hair and put it back into a long ponytail, however she let a long strand of it cover her eye on one side. She wore fishnets on her arms and a purple midriff along with a purple skirt with flaps and some more fishnets on her legs.

"And once again...I'm ready for another day..." she thought, before she walked out.

--

"Ah! It's the EVIL GIRL!" Naruto playfully cried out as Ino rolled her eyes and poked him on the forehead carelessly. "Good morning Ino, ready for some medical training underneath Lady Tsunade?" Kushina asked, handing her some lunch. "Yeah..." Ino replied, with a light smile.

"Hey mom! Did you hear? There's loads of ninjas dying of heart attacks right now." Naruto suddenly chirped out looking somewhat worried. Minato only mumbled, "It's the Kira Case son..." "Kira Case?" Naruto asked, in confusion. Ino groaned as she told her brother, "The Kira Case, it's a person who's currently killing criminals and they're dying of heart attacks.""Maybe it's natural." Naruto suggested. "Ha! As if!" Ino laughed before finishing, "Like twenty people dying in one day in ONE city is natural?!" "Ah, I don't care any way!" Naruto replied, closing his eyes. Ino sighed as she said, "Bye mom, bye dad, I'm off." "Me too! Gotta catch up on some ninja training ya know!" Naruto added, with a wide grin as they both walked out the door. There was mid silence between both of the parents before Kushina busted out in tears sobbing, "We're such a happy family!!"--"Mello...where exactly ARE we?" Matt asked, as both he and Mello looked tired and dirty with twigs and dirt on their clothes. They had been traveling for MONTHS, three months to be exact. Working various odd-jobs, trying to stay at various motels and getting kicked out in the process, and just wandering. They ditched the suitcases, only grabbed the things they needed...(Matt-video games and batteries, Mello-Chocolate Bars) and after that, well, that leads up to now."Does it look like I KNOW?" Mello asked, irritated as he took out a piece of chocolate and bit into it. "Ya know MIHEAL, if I would have known we'd spend the last moments of our lives stuck in a forest I would have done more things..." Matt spoke up. Mello frowned before responding, "We're NOT lost, I just don't know where we are." "Which means we're lost!" Matt thought, rolling his eyes. "Well MAIL, what should we do?" Mello asked, getting irritated by Matt. "God..." Matt thought before declaring, "I don't know Mello! I don't know! **I DON'T KNOW**!!" "Hmph..." Mello grumbled, before biting once again. Just then, Matt's stomach growled making him ask, "Hey buddy...you got a lot of chocolate bars...mind sharing one with me?" "Hell no!" Mello replied, looking selfish. Matt tried to hold back his anger at Mello before thinking, "Ah the hell with it, one of us is gonna die anyway..." "MELLO I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR PRIDE!!" Matt snapped, about to tackle Mello. "WHAT?! GET BACK!!" Mello yelled, backing up against a tree somewhat horrified.

Just before Matt could attack Mello a sliver knife-like object sped past the two making Matt stop in his tracks. "What was that?!" they both thought in amazement.

"AH, DARN IT!""CIVILIZATION!" Matt and Mello happily thought from when they heard the voice, however, a black and orange blur sped past them and grabbed the knife. "Huh?" Naruto turned his head suddenly seeing a amazed Matt and Mello.

"Hey Mello...?" Matt begun, blinking as he took off his goggles for a moment. "What?" Mello asked. "Do we know that kid from somewhere...?" Matt questioned. "Woah, those two look familiar..." Naruto thought, before ignoring it.

"What are you two doing out here in the forest?" Naruto curiously asked. "Oh us, we're lost." Matt answered. "We're **NOT** lost." Mello corrected, Matt sighed in defeat. Naruto only looked confused by the two. "Look, I'm Mail Jeevas, but you can call me Matt." "And I'm Mello." Matt sighed at Mello as he didn't bother on telling Naruto his REAL name.

"Matt? Mello? Those are seem weird names." Naruto replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "Anyway, I'm Naruto Namikaze! Maybe I should take you to my house so you can get cleaned up..." Naruto suggested. "Namikaze...?" Matt and Mello both thought, remembering the last name from somewhere. "C'mon guys! Let's GO!" Naruto said, making the two other boys look shocked as they wondered how Naruto got ahead of them so QUICKLY.

--

"Mom, dad...!" Naruto called out opening up the door. "Naruto, why are you home so early? Your father has already left..." Kushina noted, walking out the kitchen before looking shocked at the two dirty boys who stood in the entrance of the room. "Um yeah, I found these two out in the woods! Maybe we could...help em' out?" Naruto suggested, with a nervous chuckle at his mother. Kushina sighed and put on a light smile as she said, "Alright..."--

Matt groaned as he was clean and wore some of Naruto's clothes that Kushina offered to him and with Naruto's approval as well. Mello however grumbled and mumbled things as he stomped up behind Matt wearing a brightly colored jumpsuit. Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so FUNNY?" Mello growled. "Nothing...!" Matt lied, turning his head away from Mello and snickering. "I want to get away from this place as SOON as possible! Where's my stuff at?!" Mello snapped, and as he said 'stuff' he meant 'chocolate bars.'

Matt's eyes lightly widened as Mello walked past him and opened up a random door. "No! You can't...you can't go in there! This isn't our house!" Matt warned. "Does it look like I care?" Mello asked, not bothering to turn around.

"MELLO!" Matt growled, fallowing Mello into the room. However, as Matt walked in he noticed a picture laying down on a dresser of a twelve year old girl who was smiling as he held a heaband with a sliver leaf emblem craved inside it. She had blond hair and pupiless blue eyes, next to her was a twelve year old Naruto who was grinning like a mad man.

Matt raised an eyebrow in questioned at the photo and picked it up. "...That girl looks like..." he felt like fainting from once he turned over the photo reading, '_Ino and Naruto Namikaze, Age- 12, graduation from ninja academy_.' "Matt?" Mello asked, crawling from underneath the bed. He got on his feet and walked up to Matt and looked over the back of the photo looking shocked as well. "This is...INO'S HOUSE?!" Mello asked. Matt didn't know how to feel, he felt happy...VERY HAPPY that he was inside the home of Ino Yamanaka/Namikaze but he was very shocked at the same time.

"MOM?! DAD?! ANYBODY HOME!?" a female called out.

"That's Ino...!" Mello said, gritting his teeth. "We should...we should...ugh..." Matt groaned, as he felt frozen. "Good thing Lady Tsunade doesn't have anything for me to do today..." Ino chuckled, in the hallway as she walked out into the bedroom. "Huh why's my..." Ino's eyes widened as she saw Matt and Mello standing in front of her before she shouted out,

"**AH**!!""Ino! Don't you remember-" Matt begun, before Ino suddenly made both of them shocked by running up to them and hugging them both tightly. "I-Ino?!" Mello said, as all three of them fell onto the floor. "I missed you...I missed you two so much!" Ino happily said, in rejoice. "Get off of me!" Mello ordered. Ino got off of both of them and smiled lightly at them.

"Wow...you two look the same almost...but..." Ino giggled as she said, "What's with those clothes!? They belong to NARUTO!" Mello and Matt then both said, "We can explain!!""Tell me the story, guys..." Ino said, with a sigh and a smile.

--"So...you two are runaways?!" Ino asked, as they all sat on the bedroom floor. "Yeah, thanks to the genius here." Matt sighed, as he pointed to Mello. "Why?" Ino questioned them. "It's the Kira Case..." Mello groaned as he rubbed his head and said, "Everyday it's the SAME thing...their wondering what successor should be used if L dies...Near, Shetani, or Me. I mean, I know it's GOING to be Near anyway so I just left." "What about Nicol?" "She went off with L, he didn't want her too but...you know her." Matt explained.

"It's true love." Ino sighed. "Whatever..." Mello replied, rolling his eyes before Ino hit him upside the head in anger. "And also, because of the GENIUS, we got lost in the forest...when your brother found us, your mom apparently left us here with these clothes to wear." Matt added.

"Out of all houses to stay, your at mine." Ino chuckled. "Oh and Mello, just so you know...that jumpsuit does NOT go with your style." "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Mello growled, making her smile even more.

"Look, my mom and dad are nice people...you can stay here as long as you want." Ino said, with a smile. As she looked at her two friends once again she thought,

"Wow, talk about dream come true..."

_To be continued..._

--Yeah...do I even WANT to know what Matt and Mello went through on their 'travels' I don't think so. But ah well, at least they're with Ino again. And Blacksand1 you can guarantee that you'll pretty much see Shetani and Nicol throughout the story probably! Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Slight Jealousy Calling L

Here's the third chapter! I have great ideas for this fic, along with pairings such as; Matt x Ino (The main one! XD) Naruto x Misa x Mello (Yep, their rivals for Misa...I prefer NarutoxMisa though, I mean their both VERY hyper blonds who tend to be clueless at times, think about it.) Light x Sakura (Basically because of the stories 'Gaara no Kira' and 'Sakura no Kira' made by Blacksand1.) Other pairings include Near x OC (Shetani, made by Blacksand1) and L x OC (Nicol, made by Blacksand1) Eh, enjoy the chapter.

--Chapter three: Slight Jealousy/Calling L

--

Matt sighed as he leaned against the wall and Mello sat down on the couch looking irritated. Ino talked in the other room to her parents discussing her 'past-relationship' with the two boys. "Look at it this way Mello..." Matt begun, making Mello stare at him evilly. "We won't have to study anymore, deal with Roger, and all the L and Kira-crap. And YOU won't have to deal with Near anymore," Matt explained.

"Hm..." Mello looked away, with a somewhat angry expression making Matt sigh once again.

--

"Mello and Matt left...especially in a critical situation." Roger said, with a sigh. "I actually expected it..." Near said, putting together a white puzzle with a dull look Shetani stood next to him. "So what are you going to do, Roger?" Shetani curiously asked.

"Well, it seems like we have no choice but to call L..." Roger begun, taking out a cell phone. Shetani was surprised, while on the other hand, Near could care less, out of all the HUNDREDS of kids that escaped and hung around the London streets every day, when it came to Mello...(Nobody really cared about Matt too much, sadly) it was as important as a gruesome murder scene. "Your really gonna call L?!" Shetani blurted out. "Shetani, let's go." Near ordered, knowing that Roger would become irritated by her outburst. "Oh um...right Near!" Shetani nodded and fallowed her boyfriend out the room.

--

"Guess what BOYS?" Ino squealed opening the door. Mello didn't respond making Matt sulk and ask, "What Ino?" "My mom...and dad said that you could STAY!" Ino said, hugging the older boy happily. From hearing the grammar-mess-up in the sentence Mello questioned, "What about me?" There was awkward silence while Ino suddenly responded to Mello,

"Oh and um...you too." Mello only frowned and looked away. "But still! This is gonna be so much fun, right Matt? Just like in the good old days!" Ino said, with a smile. "Um...yeah Ino!" Matt chuckled only thinking, "The 'good old days' were AWFUL...!"

--

"Mom! I'm going out...!" Ino chirped, walking pass Kushina. "Huh? Oh." Kushina replied, turning around only seeing Matt and Mello standing by Ino. "Yo!" Naruto chirped, as he sat down by the table sipping on a ramen noodle.

Mello frowned at Naruto before he widely grinned joking, "I see you've taken a liking to my jumpsuits!" Mello scowled at Naruto before Naruto chuckled saying, "No hard feelings right? I mean your going to be staying here with us so...it'd be pretty cool if we'd be able to be friends!" Mello rolled his eyes while Naruto turned his head to Matt saying with a grin, "I'm sure Ino is REALLY happy you came!" "Really happy I came...?" Matt responded, sounding somewhat confused. "Yeah, of course! When she was younger I think she'd cr-" Naruto begun, before Ino blushed madly. Just before Naruto could finish his statement Ino only suddenly grabbed Matt and Mello saying,

"C'MON!"

--

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

"Alright, I'm going to take you boys shopping! You both need it..." Ino begun, spinning around in the busy streets of Konoha and looking at Mello and Matt. Mello bit off a piece of chocolate as Ino snapped out, "ESPECIALLY YOU MELLO."

If Mello had an eyebrow he would have raised one at Ino. "Hey Ino, I got a question, how come almost everyone here has a weird headband?" Matt curiously asked, even watching people jump in the sky and running on rooftops. "Like you." Mello agreed, pointing at the headband on her waist.

"Didn't you know? Their all ninja." Ino spoke up. "Ninja? You gotta be kiddin' me." Matt chuckled. "Nope...wanna see a mind technique of mine?" Ino questioned, ready to do a mind transfer jutsu aimed at Mello. "NO!" Mello suddenly ordered.

"Now c'mon! Lemme take you to the BEST shopping center here! It's where I picked these clothes at!!" Ino giggled, as she 'forced' the boys down the busy streets.

--

"Mello, you'd look nice in leather." Ino admitted, looking at a rack of clothes. "Are you kidding? I look nice in EVERYTHING I wear." Mello pointed out. Matt looked at Mello, about to say something before deciding to keep his mouth shut."Matt...would you like me to buy you some nice...gloves?" Ino giggled. "Sure, then my fingers wouldn't hurt as much when I play on my DS." Matt shrugged. "Now, the gloves are over this way so c'mon..." Ino said, leading them off as usual.

"Ino will you buy me some chocolate...?" Mello decided to ask.

"NO."--

Ino stopped in her tracks at the store when she acknowledged a male who had raven black hair and onyx eyes, she couldn't help but blush madly. "Who's the guy with the crazy chicken hair?" Mello asked, however, Ino suddenly punched him in the jaw in response.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" she hissed out. "Sasuke-kun? That's a stupid name." Mello pouted, before getting kicked by Ino this time. "Sasuke is his name, 'kun' is a suffix that Japanese girls or occasionally _BOYS _use to describe affection for each other." Matt explained.

"You're Japanese, Ino? How come I never knew that...?" Mello asked, crawling over to a wrack. Ino ignored Mello's comment only rolling her eyes muttering, "Your just like NARUTO." Mello looked horrified as he thought about the always grinning male boy.

Just then Sasuke walked pass the three with the same dulled expression he always wore, Ino blushed even more before he walked off. "Ino, do you have a CRUSH on that...I mean, Sasuke?" Mello asked. "Why wouldn't I...? He's the most popular guy in the village...everyone loves him." Ino admitted.

Matt found himself rolling his eyes at Ino's comment before questioning, "Hey, what about the gloves?" "Oh um...this way!" Ino said, hopping off to the glove selection of the store not knowing how 'harsh' Matt had became.

Mello on the other hand stared at Matt in confusion before thinking with a evil smirk, "It looks like Matt's JEALOUS."

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only 17Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourineYou can dance, you can jive, having the time of your lifeSee that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

--

"L, we have an emergency..." Roger begun on the phone. On the other line L sat down in a chair only responding with, "Yes? What kind of problem...?""Mello and Matt have both gone missing."_To be continued...!_

--I thought this would have been the most shortest chapter I've EVER written! And I don't want that, so I kept adding in more and more dialogue here and there. But luckily, I managed to do a four-paged chapter, even though sometimes it winds up being around at least five chapters. Why did I add the lyrics of Dancing Queen? I don't know! It just seemed to fit the mood of the chapter.


	4. Calling all successors Ino's plan

In a dark room a hunched figure sat down in a chair holding a cell phone, he had a cellphone in his hands that he was holding delicately and was unnaturally pale somewhat like Near

This story is on six alerts! It makes me happy, but it'd make me a bit more happy either if you check out Blacksand1's fics with Shetani, Nicol and her other OCs and also, if you all could review this story a bit. Also, in this chapter we see L! Not just that but a new Death Note OC of mine, now…here we go!

--  
Chapter four- Calling all successors!/Ino's plan

--

In a dark room a hunched figure sat down in a chair holding a cell phone, he had a cell phone in his hands that he was holding delicately and was unnaturally pale somewhat like Near. Only difference was that he had spiky black hair, wore a white t-shirt and jeans. This was the GREAT L.

"So it seems that both Mello and Matt have disappeared?" L questioned, before sipping on tea. On the other line Roger sighed before asking, "What do you think we should do about this…?" A female stood also in the corner, she had two different colored eyes and stood in a corner and looked somewhat puzzled by what L was doing, especially when he hung up the phone. "L!" she took the opportunity to say out loud catching his attention.

"Yes Nicol…?" he asked. "So what was that talk about?" Nicol curiously asked, running up to him. "It appears that Mello and Matt ran away." L explained. "Mello AND MATT?" Nicol asked, wondering if he was serious before saying, "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, it's both of them. I'm surprised too, seeing how Mello's been trying to run away since he was small…" L told. "Where exactly do you think they might be….?" Nicol asked. "That, I have no clue." L said, spinning around forward to a computer screen in his chair.

Nicol sighed and picked up a picture frame that had a group of young children in there who were; Near, Shetani, Matt, Ino, and Mello who was at the edge of the photo with wide eyes. Behind them were Nicol, L, Watari, and Roger. "…what do you think exactly ever happened to Ino?" Nicol asked, in curiosity.

--

Shetani hopped down the halls of the Wammy house happily from hearing Roger's newest order which she was going to tell Near about soon as possible. "Your in a…HOPPY mood." A male voice snickered. Shetani sulked as she heard the voice only to see a boy who was around her and Near's age who had short brown hair that was straight and somewhat messy and he had pupiless aqua green eyes.

"What do you want Hiro?" Shetani asked in misery, looking at the boy. "I dunno…maybe it's cuz we ALL got an assignment from L to find Mello and Matt…and 'all' I mean by us successors; you, me, and Near." Hiro explained, with a smirk. Shetani sulked more as smirked at her, just then all of her happy-energy faded away as she said in a Near-like-tone,

"C'mon, let's go see Near…"

--In Roger's office

The three fourteen year olds stood in the office in front of Roger, but just not Roger but also L and Nicol. Because of that L was in her presence, Shetani wore some blue high heels special for the occasion. "Shetani…" Nicol muttered, with a frown. "Nicol…" Shetani said, also frowning.

Just then, they stared at each other hatefully with growls. L ignored the two girls only explaining to Hiro –who was somewhat listening- and Near –who was playing with a airplane-, "I've sent you all out here to help search for Mello and Matt, and perhaps even we could find Ino for this case…"

"Why search for those two? Doesn't the Kira case seem more important right now?" Hiro rudely asked, scratching his head. Roger stared down the boy in anger just before L explained, "This is another reason why I called you all here…" Everyone minus Roger paid close attention as L said, "Would you all enjoy being on my investigation force?"

"Would we?! **HELL YEAH** we would…!" Hiro automatically said. "It's like having another Mello in the room…" Nicol thought, with a half-lidded expression. "Soo…when can we go?" Shetani suddenly asked. "Um…now actually! Lemme lead you to the car!" Nicol said, leading them all outside the orphanage and outside where there was just a small box-like car.

Near stared emotionlessly while Hiro and Shetani both looked freaked out by it as they yelled in horror,

"WE HAVE TO STAY IN THERE TO TRAVEL?!"

"Eh, I don't really see a problem," Nicol answered, before thinking, "As long as Shetani DOESN'T sit next to me I'm okay…" "I don't see a problem either, you all should get along, am I correct?" L questioned, getting inside.

--A few minutes later…

As they all drove on the open road Near sat down emotionlessly as usual only twirling his hair, Shetani, Hiro, and Nicol were in a three-way-argument while L tried to simply drive the car and manage to keep his sanity.

--Back in Konoha…

"_**Ino can you buy me a chocolate bar?"**_

"Ino can you buy me a chocolate bar NOW?"

"Ino we don't have anything else to do, can you buy me a chocolate bar NOW?!"  


"INO-!" Mello begun, making Ino's eye twitch. "YES MELLO! YES MELLO, I WILL BUY YOU A CHOCOLATE BAR NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Ino yelled. Mello smirked and Matt stared in disbelief at Ino's loud lungs.

--

Mello ate chocolate ice-cream with extra syrup happily while Ino simply ate a salad at a restraint. Matt looked out the window longingly somewhat thinking about Sasuke. "Who the hell does he think he is just grabbing any girl's attention? And he's just some emo-man, why the HELL do girls fall for boys like that anyway, I mean even Mello is a better choice then that-" Matt trailed on in his thoughts before Mello yelled out loud in clear,

"HEY MATT! SNAP OUTTA IT!"

"Eh?!" Matt asked, opening up his eyes widely only to see Mello who was licking his lips from the chocolate and staring at Matt. "How can I put this; you seem…'melancholy'." Mello explained, with a smirk. "_Melancholy_? It's not like you to use big words…" Matt spoke up.

"Shut the hell up." Mello ordered before asking, "Are you thinking about that Sauce-gay…Sauce-uke guy?" "NO!" Matt hissed, slamming down his fist in anger. "Yes…!" Mello thought in his mind. "It's okay Matt, you can tell your ol' friend Mello, Ino's gone off to get more salad." Mello persuaded.

"Okay…okay…I think that…" Matt began, before Ino suddenly sat back down at the table. "You know you two, I was thinking about something." Ino spoke up, not hearing a word that Matt was trying to tell Mello. "Thinking about what?" Matt asked with a light blush, before thinking in a mocking-like tone, "How hooottt Sasuke is…" "The Kira Case." Ino explained, in a calm tone.

Mello dropped his spoon at the statement while Matt looked shocked. After a few minutes Mello went back to his ice-cream and quickly asked, "Why think about that bullcrap?" "I'm afraid that this'll get out of hand and the Kira person will truly think of himself as 'god' and…I don't want that." Ino sighed, looking honest.

"Maybe he'll get assassinated." Mello said, before Ino slapped him upside the head scolding, "I'm SERIOUS Mello." "And I'm serious too!" Mello said with wide eyes. "Ino, I'm against it too…but-" Matt begun before Ino declared, "I know! We'll stand against Kira ourselves! Just the three of us!!"

Matt's mouth dropped open and Mello's eyes lightly bulged at the term 'three of us.' Mello was the first to ask out loud, "Are you shittin' me?" around inside the restaurant an elderly women gasped, parents looked horrified, and children giggled. "I doubt it Ino, we really don't want to cause any trouble with publicity…hell, I could get shot up like swiss-cheese, and do you WANT-THAT?" Matt whimpered. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!" Ino yelled, before storming out the restraint in frustration.

"I…Ino…wait!" Matt ordered, standing up and ready to fallow her. "Ah, we don't need her! She's a **FEMALE**!!" Mello hissed out, before the waiter approached him with a bill. As Mello stared at the due amount of money that he needed to pay before he suddenly yelled out, "INO COME BACK WE…I NEED YOU!!"

--

Afterwards, Mello, Matt, and Ino all winded up washing dishes; for not being able to pay the bill…

--

That night went the street lights in the village where on the three finally walked home with shopping bags in their hands. "FINALLY…" Ino sighed, using her house keys to unlock the door.

When the door cracked open, they all looked inside seeing nothing but darkness inside…but there was a light in the kitchen. Ino raised an eyebrow as she walked inside with Matt and Mello fallowing behind her.

'_Ramen, Ramen, It's such a delicious dish. But it's also one tricky-trick!_'

"Naruto…?!" Ino asked. "Uh…?" Naruto turned his head holding a carton of ramen before screaming in horror for a moment as lighting suddenly struck. Once he fell down onto the kitchen floor ramen spelt on his lap making him scream out in pain.

"AAHHHH!!"

Kushina and Minato rushed up into the room and flickered on the lights. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING RAMEN AT ELEVEN THIRTY AT NIGHT?!" Ino shouted, slamming him over the head like she did Mello. Matt stared at Naruto in sadness while Mello snickered at it.

"Ahem…!" Minato coughed out, standing behind the teenagers. "Huh?! DAD!" Ino chirped, turning around to see Kushina and Minato. "The REAL QUESTION is why where you out so late with those two?" Minato corrected.

"Uh…." Ino said, with a nervous chuckle fallowed by Mello and Matt nervously grinning.

--Off on the highway…

In the small car that the orphan-family road in, Hiro listened to loud music from his headphones, Near held his head down trying to gain sanity once again, Shetani and Nicol exchanged dirty looks at one another and L stared at the road longingly wondering when the madness would stop.

**BANG**!

Everyone looked shocked as lighting crashed down from the sky as Near suddenly questioned,

"Don't you all think it's ironic that it'd start to rain in our time of misfortune?"

Just then there was silence…minus the radio blaring from the headphones that almost everyone could hear. However, few minutes later Nicol, Shetani, and Hiro sulked as it started to pour down raining.

_To be continued…!_

--  
Well this chapter is done, and it's somewhat longer then the last one. Yay! And as for Hiro, he's a new Death Note OC I made. He's the fourth successor of L and sees Mello and Matt, the same way Mello sees Near. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…next chapter I can tell you this much, Matt and Ino both smoke and try to catch up on times that they missed with each other. And L and the gang…well, they continue their search at a cheap hotel.

Next chapter; Smoking leads to memories….


	5. Smoking Leads To Memories

Sorry for not updating in a…WHILE. Between having computer problems and being on summer break, I didn't really have time to write the chapter. When I did have part of it wrote out, the computer deleted the file, hopefully this chapter is better then the original version of it. In this chapter we get to see Ino's past/memories with Matt and Mello. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter is gonna be the BEST…so…get ready…

…AND READ! X3

~

**Chapter Four**: Smoking Leads To Memories…

~

"L, why are you so eager to keep driving? It's raining, it's hard to see AND not just that, but its lighting! Do you want us to die L, is THAT why you keep driving?"

Hiro removed his headphones and stared at L with chibi-like blue eyes. L had no real emotion, he ignored Hiro and continued to drive. Hiro then huffed mumbling, "Oh L, just because you want to die doesn't mean that you should drive us successors to the afterlife with you…"

"Isn't it obvious…?"

Near put down his G.I. Joe action figure he had made attack a 'home-made' Kira puppet and stared at Hiro. His eyes were half-lidded and black, colder then ever. "L is full of determination to defeat Kira, even if it means to kill all of us in this cheap car…"

With between coughs, Nicol closed one eye noting, "I choose the car…!"

"Wow Near, that's smart!" Ignoring Nicol's comment and paying attention to Near's, Shetani stared at him happily chirped happily. With Near paying her no mind, she glared at Hiro questioning, "Why can't YOU be that smart?"

Hiro stared at Shetani; who had clung onto Near's arm happily at the moment. Hiro's naive expression faded and became a goofy one as lyrics to a song played from his headphones.

_Secret looovvveeersss…_"Hey! Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hiro pointed to Shetani and Near with a wide smile on his face. Shetani's eyes nearly bulged and her face was covered in a blush, Nicol couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Shetani and Near being a couple.

"Awww! Shetani and Near sittin' in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hiro then oddly performed the carmendansen, hitting his head a few times on the roof of the car.

L turned around with a sweet drop staring at the forth successor noting to Nicol, "It's ironic on how he's most likely in head pain right now but he's still continuing to dance…" Nicol stared at Hiro in annoyance and Near –unlike the others- looked like he could've cared LESS about the taunt.

"HIRO…!"

Shetani growled and tempted to strangle Hiro in the backseat of the boxed car. Hiro's head hit L's head causing him to hold his head down, Nicol's eyes widened once seeing that the car was spinning around in circles.

"OH NO!"

Quickly grabbing the wheel, Nicol randomly led the car in some direction that she had the instinct that would lead them to 'safety.' More like a miracle then a coincidence, Shetani acknowledged that they were in a parking lot, but not just ANY parking lot, a HOTEL parking lot. Soon, they all had noticed this and Nicol, Shetani, and Hiro's eyes to light up chibi-ishly as a choir chanting 'halluiegh' played in the background…well, from Hiro's headphones.

"WOW SHETANI! YOU SAVED US FROM DEATH AND FROM SLEEPING IN THIS CAR!" Hiro exclaimed happily as his palms were placed on L's head.

Observing it more carefully then Hiro and the two girls did, L was brave enough to break their hearts, "Sorry to break it to you, but this isn't a Hilton."

With a flash of thunder crackling down from the sky there were able to see that the wonderful hotel was actually a cheap broke down, while everyone expect for L and Near looked horrified, Near swiftly moved towards Hiro turning off the choir music…

**  
BOOM!**

It wasn't just raining on the outskirts of Winchester, London, but it was also raining in the small Konoha village. While everyone was sleeping and missing the 'event,' inside the Uzumaki/Namikaze residence everyone there was WIDE AWAKE…

Mello leaned up against the wall while Matt stood next to him with a look of misery in his green eyes, Ino was ready to speak up to her father who sadly was giving a lecture of why she shouldn't have been out this late with two older boys. Even though it was a lecture towards Ino, Kushina and Naruto nearly fell to sleep from hearing it.

Finally, when Minato closed his mouth, Ino took the quick opportunity to speak, "But DAD! We were stuck washing dishes!"

"Washing dishes? It's not your turn yet." Naruto pouted, totally naïve of what Ino was talking about.

Ino rolled her eyes responding, "I didn't have enough money to pay for dinner! It's not like we were doing ANYTHING."

"But you could've called by a payphone." Minato noted.

"Damn…he's got a point." Ino frowned as she glared at the older blond feeling defeated.

"Ino, you're grounded."

With her annoyed expression fading away it had been exchanged with a freaked out with eyes as big as dinner plates. "WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE I WAS STUCK WASHING DISHES I'M GROUNDED!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Ino sulked once she heard Mello snicker evilly, seeing Ino's depression caused Matt to feel sympathy for his childhood friend. Speaking up maturely, he stared at Minato, "Mr. Namikaze, since we WERE with Ino, why don't we get some sort of punishment here too? Besides, We ARE staying here until we have another place to go to…"

Once again, Ino had looked shocked and amazed, but so did Mello, only Mello felt horrified, he never did like punishment, that's why he ran away from his REAL FAMILY, sadly, this punishment was to get sent to The Wammy House. And then he ran away from there to the village…and now, he was being punished by Ino's family. Mello bit his bottom lip with bulging eyes, "Oh god…! I have to run away from HERE now…!" Calming down, Mello lowered his eyelids, "Sure, I just came here but that's okay, I won't get punished…not again…"

"Well Ino, I could use some help at the office…" Minato noted, rubbing his chin and staring at Matt. "Tell me? Are you strong when it comes to lifting fifteen thousand stacks of office paper?" Minato raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"HUH?"

Matt looked dumbfounded staring at the older blond with wide eyes completely caught off guard. Staring away, Minato responded, "Oh nothing…"

"You know-" Kushina began, with her blue eyes directed at Mello, a sly-like smile was placed on her face. "Me and Naru-chan could ALSO use some help around the house!" Hearing Naruto automatically complain on how 'lame' the name 'Naru-Chan' was, Kushina ignored him and continued to have a smile on her face suddenly questioning, "Mello, do you think you'd look good in green?"

"Wha…what…?!" Mello nearly stuttered, he would have backed away if he wasn't already against the wall.

"Well it's settled, Matt's going to be working for me at my office while I'm there and Mello will be working with Kushina and Naruto around the house."

"THANK YOU JESUS!" Naruto's eyes lit up and a grin had spread on his face as soon as he realized that he wouldn't be the only boy around the house anymore while his dad was out working in the Hokage office, instead the newbie would be there to help him. Grinning at his sister, he faced to hug her as tightly as possible, "YO INO! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU MORE THEN USUAL NOW THAT MOM HAS A NEW SLAV- I MEAN, HELP!"

One inch close to the fellow blond, Naruto was ready to hug her until Ino spoke up in a melancholy-filled tone,

"I'm…going to bed."

Naruto fell on the floor as Ino walked away, Mello only glared at the hyper blond, "I'm…going to be working with THAT idiot…?" holding his rosary, Mello prayed that he would someway find a way out of this; 'trouble.'

Staring at Ino's back as she walked down the hall heading to her room, Matt was ready to fallow her and make some type of event to cheer her up. Unfortunately, Minato grabbed a hold to his shoulder, "Excuse me Matt, but YOU sleep in here."

With the orange tinted goggles on, no one could see Matt's look of annoyance and irritation.

"Oh, of course, _sir_."

Matt maturely responded, 'backing-off.' Shooting daggers at Minato, Matt thought in pure annoyance, "Typical dads, that's why I always liked the orphaned girls better…"

The wind had blown beautifully setting the moment just right along with the petals of sakura blossoms flying through the air, among this beautiful scene was Matt and Ino, smiling and laughing as they walked together.

"Those were…great times weren't they?" Ino questioned with an angelic smile upon her face. Her pupiless light blue eyes had actually had a 'shine' to them that had come with the spring weather.

Matt couldn't help but to smile back at Ino, "Yeah they were…back when Near hadn't earned the account of Mello's 'fury', when Hiro was a introvert…when L and B were friends…" sticking out his tongue childishly, Matt added, "BEFORE there were any parents around!"

"Yeah…" Ino nodded in agreement, within a flash, a quick fresh breeze of the winters' weather had blew throughout their hair lightly ruffling it. "You know Matt…I missed you…"

"And Mello?" Matt blinked his eyes in curiosity.

"No. Just you." At that instant, Ino's eyes dropped and she scowled once hearing the name.

"Heh heh…" Nervously putting his hand behind his head, Matt sweat dropped once facing the realization he had 'ruined' the moment. "God dammit things were going WELL…"

"You know Matt…"

"Hm?"

Ino's had blushed, something she had never done, her eyes were half-lidded and a pink tint had appeared on her pale face. "Matt…"

Matt smiled warmly at the blonde ready to hear what she had to say.

"Matt…Matt!"

Matt quickly removed his goggles staring at Ino who still kept her rare shy face, however something was different and very wrong, her voice was deepened and boyish-like the OPPOSITE of a girl's voice. "I-Ino?!"

"Matt!"

"MATT!"

"AH!"

Matt shot up from the couch opening his eyes nervously, standing in front of him had been Mello (he guessed that MELLO was the interference of his 'sweet-dream.') Hands on his hips and a pout on his face.

"Mornin' Mells." Matt falsely smiled at his best friend, "Haven't had your morning chocolate I see."

"Yes, I HAVE…" Mello growled.

"Then what's your-" Matt sat up straight and stared at Mello in wonder, however, once again his eyes became twice the size Mello's ever would be.

"What the FUCK are you staring at?!" Mello hissed causing Matt to crack up into a million chuckles.

"It's your…it's your…CLOTHES."

Mello had worn a white apron covering a green male kimono, not his trademark black leather. This must have been why Mello was so ticked off this morning.

"Shut the hell up! You're a lucky BASTARD you know that?!"

"Now Mello…" Matt sighed and stared at Mello in misery, "I KNOW that I have no alive family whatsoever right now but that gives you no reason to-"

Ignoring Matt, Mello continued, "You get to work with the Minato-guy this morning while I'm stuck doing-"

"YO MELLO! HURRY UP AND HELP ME CLEAN OUT MY ROOM!"

Mello sulked with an annoyed expression once hearing Naruto's voice come from the other room. "I'm stuck with the momma's boy and his red-headed mommy." He mumbled.

Matt's eyes lit up once having flashbacks from the previous night, "Oh yeah! That's RIGHT! I DO help out Mr. Namikaze!"

Grabbing his goggles, slipping on a black and red striped t-shirt, and zipping up his brown white furred vest; Matt was ready to go.

"Wish me luck Mell! If your good then I'll bring you home a bar of chocolate." He snickered, zipping into the kitchen.

"I should REALLY tell him that Ino's going to be there but…nah." Mello rolled his eyes heading off to the dreaded room that belonged to Naruto. "He BETTER bring me back some choco-"

Once stopping at the doorway of Naruto's room, Mello stopped in his tracks and his eyes snapped open becoming wide as dinner plates. Naruto smiled with a hand in the back of his head from mild embarrassment at the sight of someone else seeing how messed up his room was.

"HOLY SH-!"

What Mello had said afterwards was just too much.

"So Ino, I HEARD that you got grounded for being with two boys late last night…"

Sakura smiled slyly at Ino as they examined a injured ninja, after all her years of being taunted and having the blonde find certain 'weaknesses' of hers, Sakura finally found a weak spot of Ino.

Huffing and staring at her ex-best friend in annoyance, Ino responded, "And WHO told you that?"

"…Ino, we live right next to each other. I can HEAR everything." Sakura pouted.

If being her worst enemy and SENSEI –when Tsunade wasn't around- was bad enough, the two had to live right next to one another. Sure, Sakura and Ino both used to like each other at one time but that all changed when they developed hormones and met Sasuke, the damned Uchiha boy. Of course, the two had their moments together; at one time Ino had cut Sakura's hair for her so perhaps it was a sign of friendship…?

Growling, Ino glanced at Sakura hatefully. Almost forgetting her previous comment, Sakura looked innocent questioning,

"So Ino were they cute?"

"Huh? Wha…?!" Ino looked shocked at her rival staring at her in amazement.

"Cuter then Sasuke?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment at her question.

"Mello…? CUTE? At one time I had a crush on him for five minutes but…eewww! And Matt is….MATT!" Ino's eyes were wide from the amazement before she suddenly found her opportunity to smirk at Sakura finding a 'weak spot', "Giving up on Sasuke are we now, Sakura?"

"Huh?! NO!" Sakura shouted defensively, finally giving in, Sakura stared out the window at the sakura blossoms that had soon became in bloom. "But sometimes…I wonder if there's other cute boys out there like someone who's smart…really handsome, and strong too." Sakura then sighed in depression, "But I guess things like that are only in fanfics of Fairy Tales."

Actually having an moment with Sakura, Ino and her sighed in unison at the thought of their own handsome princes coming to take them away. Within a brief second, looking shocked they shouted at each other,

"I BET YOU I CAN FIND ONE FIRST!!"

"Well Matt…" sighing, Minato fondled with his Hokage cap and stared at the young man in front of him,

"You've cleaned my office, stacked up paperwork, sent out the letters…" with a light smile on his face, Minato added waving his hand over to his computer, "Even managed to put my computer files in A-Z."

"...I'm use to doing things like that…Mr. Namikaze."

"Well, take a break now, you deserve it."

For once, Matt had NEVER felt so happy in his life. "Yes Mr. Namikaze! Thank you Mr. Namikaze!!" Running out the door and accidentally bumping into Shizune and Tonton, he was in such a rush he hadn't even apologized.

No one noticed the nicotine pack held in his jean pocket.

Exhaling the smoke lightly with half-lidded eyes, Ino stood outside the Hokage office hoping and praying that Minato or worse, NARTO, wouldn't see her do this…

"Wow! Is this real?! Ms. Ino is SMOKING?"

Become shocked and dropping her cigarette, Ino spun around only to see a snickering Matt. "Matt!" she growled then once realizing she dropped her cigarette she felt like screaming in irritation.

"Oh wow, your SMOKING!" Matt childishly taunted causing Ino to be more annoyed.

"Shh!!"

"Hm?"

"Let the village know will YA?" Ino sarcastically ordered.

"Don't be so ashamed of your pastime hobby, aside from playing video games, I have one too." Matt grinned taking out his own pack of cigarettes…oddly; this caused Ino to perk up.

Both putting their lips on the cancer stick and then releasing the air into the mist, Ino and Matt looked like they didn't truly have a care in the world.

"So how long…?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

Ino thought about it and sighed responding to the red-head, "Well…as long as my sensei died."

"Sensei?"

"Asuma." Ino took another puff before finishing, "He always smoked all the time…I guess that's where I got it from. What about you? Mello's too much of a choco-holic to smoke and L…L never even touched one in his life before!" Ino looked skeptical once she remembered, "Unless they were the candy cigarettes…"

"I guess I kinda picked it up by myself. Mello got me so irritated and mad while we were traveling and I didn't have my video games with me and one day I found a half-empty cigarette pack lying down on the street." Shrugging, Matt added, "OF COURSE, I had to see what it'd do."

"And then you got addicted? At age…?" Ino began to smirk at Matt.

"At age eighteen, but hey, it's not as bad as getting hooked on at age fifteen." Matt noted causing Ino to sulk and mumble something.

After a brief moment of silence, Ino finally spoke up,

"You know Matt…I missed you."

Matt's green eyes lit up and he stared at the slightly younger blond. "Missed me? Wha…why?"

Ino frowned at him, "Well no DUH, we've been friends for YEARS. Back when I was Yamanaka Ino and not Namikaze, back when Mello was Miheal and you were Mail."

Matt blushed hearing his real name, "Yeah…those days were fun…"

"And remember when we were young?" Ino smiled happily at all of the memories.

"Back when you liked Mello?" Matt snickered.

"FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Ino shouted out in irritation.

"It's been a long time…remember when we were young? Talking about MARRIAGE?"

Ino's angered face disappeared becoming a shocked and red one. "Matt!!"

"…are you STILL gonna marry me or that Sasugay guy?" Matt then asked sounding and looking puzzled.

"Matt…! I don't li-"

Before Ino could say the words that would possibly lead to Matt's ultimate depression, a female cheery voice had interfered.

"INO-PIG!"

Dropping the cancer stick and smearing it down with her heel, Ino pretended to lecture Matt on smoking habits. "That's why smoking is very, VERY bad Matt! Oh…" turning her head to Sakura she frowned more, "Oh HEY, Billboard Brow."

Growling Sakura was ready to strike back at Ino, however, it stopped once she glanced at Matt within a second. With sparkling eyes and a blush on her face, her Inner Sakura had came out,

"**COULD THAT GUY BE THE ONE FOR ME?! HE'S CUTER THEN SASUKE!! CHA!!"**Blushing and innocently giggling, Matt looked confused and Ino looked irritated. "Hi! You must be new to the village!" Sakura smiled innocently tempting to befriend the newcomer.

"If you wanna say that." Matt simply responded, also dropping his cigarette.

"My names Haruno Sakura." She held out her hand and continued to smile.

Smiling at Sakura, Matt couldn't help but to think that she was cute. "Well, my names-"

"His names Matt."

"DAMMIT INO-PIG WHO ASKED YOU ANYTHING?!" Sakura roared within her mind staring at Ino in rage.

Sensing the tension between the two, Matt squeaked out, "So you two…know each other?"

"YES."

The two girls scowled at one another and folded their arms.

"Well, I know Ino too since we were well…in diapers." Matt grinned before saying, "I hope you and I can be-"

"C'mon Sakura!"

Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm fiercely ordering, "C'mon SAKURA, let's go see if Tsunade-sama wants anything from us!"

"Huh?! Ino-pig?!"

Hearing them bicker and fuss, Matt stood behind watching the two walk back into the office building. "So much for looking back on moments…"

~Namikaze/Uzumaki residence

Panting heavily and leaning against each other, Mello and Naruto had FINALLY managed to get the dark blue room that had once been covered in ramen cups, posters of ninja anime, and messy bed sheets to become a clean and sparkling room. Stepping inside the room, Kushina looked amazed, grinning, she asked cheerily,

"Can you clean Minato's 'office' in the bedroom next?!"

**To Be Continued…**

A VERY long chapter, I hope you're all satisfied with it! …because I know I am. XD The next chapter will have more on L and his gang and also have some flashbacks. I would've done it all on this chap but…I just wanted to post it up already!

Oh, and hopefully once I get this fic and some more done, I'm going to write another DN fic called, 'Wammy!' mostly centered on a teenaged Beyond Birthday a.k.a. B (before he became insane) with his life at the Wammy House with L and a young Matt, Near, Mello, and one of the deceased successors; A.

Well, please review this chapter and it'll make me happy.


End file.
